


Kamen Rider Skáfos

by 017Bluefield



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider W (Double), Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kamen Rider Fusion, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/017Bluefield/pseuds/017Bluefield
Summary: A one-off thing that's loosely based on Heisei-eraKamen Ridershows, possibly set inXC2. Probably won't take anywhere beyond this, but who knows.





	Kamen Rider Skáfos

The belt was cold in his hand, almost threatening to freeze his fingers away. Made sense: it wasn't even five minutes out of its holding container.

The "Skáfos". He'd known it as an urban legend. But after an old vessel had been discovered, one supposedly connected to that legend... He couldn't resist trying to see what they'd find inside. And lo and behold, in the depths of the old ship, in a frozen container, there it lay.

A device that joins a Blade and a Driver into a singular being. A "Driver belt", in layman's terms.

Strange, then, that _he'd_ be the one to try to use it.

"You can't do it, boy," that dark man had said, taunting him as he crawled to the belt. "It won't work without a Blade. And a thief like you isn't worthy of wielding it."

He slid the belt over his waist, the visions getting worse. "Oh, shuddup..." the boy rasped, a blue glow in his other hand.

_Clik-Click._

**_Standing By_ **

The mechanical voice said something he couldn't understand, but he didn't care. He couldn't die here. So he followed the visions. Slid the Core Crystal into the slot and locked it in.

All that was left was the magic word.

_"...Hen...shin..."_

A burst of ether energy.

The world went away, then came rushing back.

He was standing now, wounds completely gone. As his awareness came back, he reached into the depths and the air bristled with ice around him. Machinery cracked and exploded. The dark man disappeared, disappointment on his face.

His beetle-like eyes glowed red as he examined himself in wonderment.

_So this is Skáfos..._

* * *

####  _KAMEN RIDER SKÁFOS_


End file.
